1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a layer of substantially nonbonded fibers which is multi-needle stitched with elastic thread to form a nonwoven fabric. The fabric is particularly useful as a dust-cloth. The invention also concerns a process for making the nonwoven fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of woven and nonwoven materials have been suggested for use as dust-cloths. Superior dustcloths should possess several important characteristics, such as the ability to absorb or lift dust from a surface without leaving lint or a residue on the wiped surface. The cloths should be soft to prevent scratching of the surface being cleaned. Further, the cloths should have sufficient stability to permit thorough rubbing of the surface without linting or destruction of the cloth. Removed dust should be retained by the dust-cloth and not drop off the cloth until the cloth is shaken. Some known dust-cloths are impregnated with an oily substance to assist in dust particle pickup and retention, but these often leave a residual film on the wiped surface.
A wide assortment of nonwoven materials have been disclosed for utilization in a large variety of uses. For example, Wideman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,964, discloses bulked composite materials for use in thermal garments, blankets, disposable swim wear, towels, wash cloths, training pants for infants, baby wipes, scouring pads, mattresses, cushions, sleeping bags and the like. Morman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,802, column 1, line 30, through column 4, line 32, reviews the disclosures of a large number of elastic nonwoven webs for use as, among other things, diaper components, bandages, filters, wearing apparel, etc. However, none of these disclosed materials involve the multi-needle stitching of a nonwoven fibrous layer with elastic thread.
Multi-needle stitching machines, such as "Arachne" or "Mali" machines (including Malimo, Malipol and Maliwatt machines) have been used to insert stitches into a wide variety of fibrous substrates. Such machines and some of the fabrics produced therewith are disclosed by K. W. Bahlo, "New Fabrics Without Weaving", Papers of the American Association for Textile Technology, Inc., pages 51-54 (November, 1965). Other disclosures of the use of such machines appear for example, in Ploch et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,815, Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,428 and Product Licensing Index, Research Disclosure, "Stitchbonded products of continuous filament nonwoven webs", page 30 (June 1968). However, none of these disclosures concern stitching of nonwoven sheets or batts with elastic thread.
An object of the present invention is to provide a nonwoven fabric which is a superior material for use as a dust-cloth.